legionanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 11: Season Finale
LEGION Episode 11: Season finale The team is in the trenches, fighting back the Renegade. Victoren is using a barrier of lightning against them, but it's bound to break at any moment. A man that uses dual blades is trying to help, but his techniques aren't doing much. Alison: Victoren! Try to hold the line! Victoren: I can't hold on, the revolutionaries are going to have to take it from here. The shield drops and the Renegade start pouring into the city. Victoren gets back up and starts using his powers to drop them quickly. Alison: Watch out! You have one coming at you! Victoren dodges and uses fire canon from underneath. ???: Ah, Victoren, my young friend, how has prison treated you? Victoren looks and sees his old commanding officer. Victoren: So, now I finally get to show you some manners, eh old man? (his arm catches on fire) Let's see which one is left to die this time. The two clash, which starts a large Shockwave of elements. The commanding officer gets a few good punches in, but Victoren beats him by combining all of his powers into one. Commanding officer: So, you're a hypocrite, eh? Just going to leave me to die. Victoren: No, you'll die now. (he goes to finish him, but the guy with the swords stops him) What are you doing? ???: If you kill him, he'll get what he wants. Let him suffer, and pay for what he's done. Victoren: Dammit! Fine, take him away. ???: This kill would've meant a lot to you? Victoren: Yea, it would, but you're right. Who are you? ???: Me, I'm Jack Kerdtz, but you may know me as Hydra. Kenna: Hydra! That was you I saw. Hydra: It's been some time, hasn't it? Victoren: Now we have two people from the Everstar crew. Hydra: That can't be a bad thing. Victoren: It wasn't meant to be an insult. Hydra: I wasn't implying that. Victoren: Okay. REZ: Sorry to interrupt, but Alison seems pretty upset. Victoren: I'll go talk to her. Victoren finds Alison sitting on a curb on one of the streets. He sits down next to her. Victoren: Hey, what's wrong? Alison: When is this hell going to be over? Victoren: I don't know, but something tells me it won't be soon. Alison: Dammit, Vic, I just want to live my life. It's been five years. Victoren: I'm sorry, hun. Some more Renegade come onto the island. Alison gets up, so mad that the air around her starts catching on fire. The Renegade don't even get close and they die from the heat. Victoren: Alison, calm down. (he grabs her, even through the intense heat) Alison: Let go of me. Victoren: If you don't calm down, you'll wind up doing more damage than good. Alison (pushing him off of her): I told you to let go! Victoren falls to the ground and Alison just looks at him. Victoren: Alison, what just happened? Alison: Our break up. I'm leaving and I wouldn't bother following me, you won't find me. Victoren: No, please, don't go! Alison walks away and when the team gets back on the ship, all of her things are gone. Kenna: Inferno won't like this. Hydra: You want me to break the news to him? Victoren: No, I'll take the ship and go tell him. With the team messed up, we can't get anything done. Hydra: So, you're just going to leave? Victoren: It's the only thing I can do. We'll meet back here in two years, same date. Be careful out there, guys. REZ: Good luck, Vic. Victoren: Likewise. The ship leaves the docks and makes it's way to the South blue. To be continued...